


Wedding Planning Stress

by theshriek



Series: Klane Advent Drabble Challenge 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent drabble challenge day 3: consume</p><p>Planning the wedding takes its toll on Kurt. </p><p>Sorry if I made mistake with a wedding planning detail. I got married by the JP to avoid having to do all that stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning Stress

Kurt hangs up his phone, and Blaine looks away from the TV. “Who was that?”

Picking up his plate of cheesecake, Kurt takes a bite before answering. “It was the printers. They are not going to be able to finish the invitations until next week. I knew we should have gone with one of the larger places. I was all set to start sending those out this weekend.” He takes two more bites of cheesecake and sits down next to Blaine on the couch. “Maybe we should cancel the order and find another printer?”

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s thigh. “Don’t worry. Getting the invitations even late next week will still give us enough time.”

Kurt nods his head and gets up to get another piece of cheesecake.

  


_Three months later_

Blaine is awakened by a noise in the middle of the night. He finds Kurt eating a pint of Ben & Jerry’s while looking over the seating chart for the reception. Kurt looks up at Blaine. “I don’t know what I was thinking! We can’t sit my Uncle Dave next to his son Larry! They haven’t spoken since the year that Larry brought in a Christmas tree with bagworms on it and tried to kill them by spraying insecticide inside the house.”

  


_Two months later. Blaine is in class when he receives a text._  

To Blaine: We can’t have the rehearsal dinner at Du Gourmand!”

To Kurt: Y?

To Blaine: They have 2 other parties booked

To Kurt: We can talk about it 2NTE

To Blaine: Can you stop and get a box of movie popcorn OTW home?

  


_A month later_

Blaine answers his phone. “Hello my handsome fiancé!”

“OMIGOD! It is a disaster! We have to change the wedding date!”

“What! Kurt we can’t change that now. We are getting married next week.”

“I have gained ten pounds! I tried to get into my tux, but the pants don’t fit! I have to go on a diet. I can’t have a wedding picture made with me looking like the Michelin Man!”

“Honey, why don’t you just let out the waist out on the pants?”

“Humpf”

“Don’t worry. You will still be my handsome groom on our wedding day.”

“Well OK, but someone else has to eat the three dozen chocolate cookies I just baked.”


End file.
